headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Cincinnati; Cleveland; Columbus; Cronenburgh; Dayton; Rutherford; Springwood; Toledo | 1st = }} ' ' is a Midwestern state of the United States. The 34th largest state by area in the U.S., it is the 7th-most populous with nearly 11.5 million residents. The capital of Ohio is Columbus. Academy-award winning film director and producer Steven Allan Spielberg - considered by many to be one of the most influential and pioneering film makers of all time was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on December 18th, 1946 to Arnold Spielberg and Leah Adler. In addition to his more well-known film works such as Jaws, Poltergeist and Jurassic Park, Spielberg is also the creator of the 1980s anthology series Amazing Stories and executive producer on the sci-fi series Falling Skies. Another Academy Award recipient from the good state of Ohio is actress Halle Berry, who was born in Cleveland on August 14th, 1966. In the sci-fi world, Halle is known for her work on the ''X-Men'' film series, where she played the role of Storm, and on the 2004 film Catwoman, where she took the lead role of Patience Phillips. Points of Interest ; Cadiz: Cadiz was a mining community in Ohio. This was where Elias Voorhees and his young bride Pamela lived inside of their small trailer. In September of 1947 Pamela murdered her husband and deposited his remains in a nearby pond. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale #1 ; Cincinnati: Cincinnati is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Hamilton County. The municipality is located north of the Ohio River at the Ohio-Kentucky border. ; Cronenburgh: On the Syfy series Blood Drive, Cronenburgh was a town located in what was once Cleveland. It was established in the years following the great earthquake that created The Scar. Because of its proximity to the scar, a preacher took advantage of the noxious gases it produced and used them to create the semblance of a perfect idyllic town in the minds of others. The people who lived in Cronenburgh appeared normal, but were actually hideous mutants. Arthur Bailey and Grace d'Argento both became victims of the preacher's toxic influence. It was actually Julian Slink who opened everyone's eyes when she shut off all the valves pumping the hallucinogen into the town church. ; Ridgeview: Ridgeview is a small Ohio town and the location of the Busy Bee Cafe. In 1960, two young newlyweds, Don and Pat Carter broke down in Ridgeview and went to the diner while waiting for their car to be repaired. They found a "Mystic Seer" machine on their table and Don became obsessed with the fortunes that it began producing. Twilight Zone: Nick of Time ; Rutherford: Rutherford is a middle-class suburban town in Ohio. It is the home of the Solomon family, who are actually a group of space aliens sent to Earth to learn about the planet's people and customs. They have assumed the names Dick, Sally, Harry and Tommy and have taken to living in the spacious attic of a lively middle-aged woman named Mamie Ducek. Also in Rutherford is Pendelton State University where Dick works as a physics professor. Other residents of Rutherford include Mary Albright, another professor at Pendelton and her assistant, Nina Campbell. ; Springwood: Springwood is a fictional town in the US state of Ohio and the provincial setting of the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. It's most notorious landmark is Elm Street, a small suburban area, which has come to be known as the territorial killing field of the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. ; Toledo: Toledo is an American city located in the U.S. state of Ohio. Toledo is in northwest Ohio, at the western end of Lake Erie bordering the state of Michigan. The city was founded in 1833 on the west bank of the Maumee River, and originally incorporated as part of Monroe County, Michigan Territory. It was re-founded in 1837, after conclusion of the Toledo War, when it was incorporated in Ohio. ; Westin Hills: Westin Hills is a location in Ohio. It is unclear whether it is a suburb of Springwood, or perhaps a neighboring town. The mental health facility known as the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital is located in Westin Hills, from which it takes its name. It is possible that Fairview Cemetery may also be found in Westin Hills, though this too remains unclear. ; Youngstown: is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Mahoning County, whose urban area borders Trumbull County. The Youngstown Coroner's Office is where the remains of Jason Voorhees were taken after he had been blown to pieces following an FBI sting operation. The essence of Voorhees, contained within his still-beating heart took possession of the County Coroner, leading him to kill his assistant and two security guards before escaping and making his way back towards his home territory of Camp Crystal Lake. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Films that take place in * Freddy vs. Jason * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Nightmare on Elm Street, A * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * Watch, The TV shows that take place in * 3rd Rock from the Sun (all) * Blood Drive :*"Scar Tissue" * Earth: Final Conflict :* "Decision" * Threshold :* "The Burning" * The Twilight Zone :* "Nick of Time" Comics that take place in Ohio * A Nightmare on Elm Street Vol 1 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 2 * Secret Origins Vol 2 5 Novels that take place in Ohio * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Suffer the Children Characters from * Aiden Monroe * Alan Smith * Amanda Krueger * Bill Freeburg * Bobby Davis * Carter Slade * Charlie Linderman * Dean Russell * Deanna Monroe * Don Orville * Edward Underwood * Elaine Parker * Elias Voorhees * Elizabeth Simms * Freddy Krueger * Frisell * Gibb Smith * Gwen Holbrook * Irisa Nyira * Jennifer Caulfield * Jesse Braun * Joey Crusel * Kate Boone * Kia Waterson * Kinsey Park * Kris Fowles * Kristen Parker * Lee Travis * Lori Campbell * Loretta Krueger * Maggie Burroughs * Marcus Yeon * Marge Thompson * Mark Davis * Mark Scarlotti * Mary Albright * Melissa Bowen * Nancy Holbrook * Nathaniel Heywood * Neil Gordon * Nora Fowles * Phillip Anderson * Quentin Smith * Reg Monroe * Roland Kincaid * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Scott Stubbs * Shaye * Slam Bradley * Stafford * Taryn White * Trey Cooper * Will Rollins * Will Stanton People who were born in * Alan B. McElroy * Amber Newman * Andrea Thompson * Brett Leonard * Clancy Brown * David Kajganich * Dean Jagger * Dorian Harewood * Eddie McClintock * Eric Lange * Gates McFadden * Halle Berry * Jack Weston * Janet Greek * Jerry Siegel * Jim Lovell * John Diehl * John Newland * Josh Robert Thompson * Keir Dullea * Luke Perry * Majel Barrett * Martin Sheen * Neil Armstrong * P. Craig Russell * Raymond Bramley * Richard Carr * Robert Knepper * Steven Spielberg * Saundra Sharp * Val Mayerik * Walter M. Scott * Wes Craven * William Driskill * William Self People who died in * Neil Armstrong Notes * In the 1993 film Needful Things, Leland Gaunt claimed to have come from Akron, Ohio. While he was likely not born there (being the Devil and all), it is probable that Akron was one of his many stops. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Ohio